Curse
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808080; background: linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Name | Curse (Arachne) - - - - Avalien |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Biological Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | Straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | GvE Alignment | Dark Side |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Home Realm | Invenire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Flipsides | Athena (Light Side) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 13-15ish |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808080; background:linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Magical Powers | Ice Magic, learning Shadow magic, very teeny tricks with other types |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Physical Abilities | Relatively strong, flexible, agile and fast, but not the best in any |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Small, jagged dagger or a staff |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Species | Human (Invenirian with a Fae/Elf Form |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Status | Alive, but inactive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Attack Lvl | 9/10 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Defense Lvl | 6/10 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Strength Lvl | 6/10 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | tactics and Strategies Lvl | 5/10 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | Hiyah! |} |} Curse Curse is a flip side and former sister to Athena. She is allied with the Dark Side. Description Curse looks very, very different from her flip side. She has dark skin and black hair. She is lithe and fit, with cold, hard grey eyes that don't have an ounce of laughter in them. Her hair is a kind of pixie cut with bangs. Around ~170 cm tall and weighs 950-105 lbs. There is no non-human aspect in her appearance when calm, though on rare occasions she becomes a Fae Warrior/Elf, and displays pointed ears, a taller and more lithe body. Typically, she wears a striking grey top and black pants, with short ankle boots. Also wears some jewelry and or weaponry fashioned from the silver-blue metal from her home realm. Like Athena, she has a more ceremonial outfit that isn't always used for ceremonies. It's a dark teal cloak-thing over a white-blueish gown, still accessorized with her knife. She holds herself on the line between casually bored and ready to kill everyone. Weapons Curse is the bearer of a very sharp and deadly knife with some magical properties. It appeared in the Palace of the Lost Things, so in another time or place it was once lost 'for good'. The jagged knife looks a bit ceremonial, but the material is incredibly durable. The blade has a knack for guiding the hand to weak spots in a defence, and can penetrate magical barriers and most materials. It's called Aithieri, made of a brilliant blue-silver metal with a glowing sheen with a black leather hilt. Curse is also skilled fighting with a staff. Abilities Curse is rather speedy and agile, and has extraordinary balance. She is getting skilled with Ice magic, and is slowly learning shadow magic as well. Not much visibly sways her, so she's a bit hard to intimidate in a confrontation, although deep down she could be either laughing or terrified and probably not show it. In Fae/Elf form, which she can only unleash twice per season for precisely six hours, abilities and accuracy increase even more. She has very small amounts of other magics, but uses them very rarely. Also rather skilled with coding. Fighting Style and Strengths Curse is both a tactical fighter and a brawler, meaning she'll start the battle by picking off whoever she thinks she should take down, and then fling herself into the thick of things and emerge with a black eye, a gash on her arm, and a huge grin. She trusts her knife to find weaknesses while she unleashes a flurry of blows and weaves like a snake. Fears, Dislikes, and Weaknesses * Stuffed animals * coils of rope * Blindness * Eels * Anglerfish * Very open, exposed areas (Agoraphobia?) * Always leaves her upper legs exposed in fights- that's where she got the scar on the outside of her right thigh. * Borderline maniacal at times * Can't always keep up her collected facade Personality Curse is a generally an unpleasant person. She is ruthless and takes pleasure in suffering and other's sadness. She loves to endlessly taunt people, and is full of sarcasm and scathing remarks. She's also very unstable, and is actually very conflicted internally: sometimes, with no trigger at all, it'll be like a switch has been flipped and she feels regretful and unsure of herself. She doesn't have complete control, either, and can get rather maniacal and almost insane and uncontrollable at times. Backstory Was born in the realm of Invenire with her sister, Athena. Originally her name was Arachne. At an early age she demonstrated her ruthless streaks in violent incidents, and at age 9 she conducted a robbery/massecre at the Palace of the Lost Things. She was exiled from the realm, and her sister was unfairly banished with her. but Arachne had managed to smuggle one item out, so she and her sister spent the next few years travelling between dimensions and lands, learning battle and other knowledge. Arachne, who after banishment had changed her name too Curse, steadily grew less stable. She and Athena grew apart, and their bond changed after a horrible fight. They became Flipsides, and Athena found the forums. Curse continued to journey, finally finding a secluded place to practice her dark magic, but when far-away Athena chose to fight for the light Side, Curse was drawn to her and eventually emerged and joined the Dark Side. After hosting a rather bloody battle at her dungeon for the Dark Side, she essentially vanished. She occasionally returns to make sarcastic comments and annoy Athena in her bold font. Category:Dark Side Category:Characters Category:Flipsides Category:Alive Category:Inactive Category:Females